


the last goodbye

by Deathstrom



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 21:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13443978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathstrom/pseuds/Deathstrom
Summary: title says it allstill working on it for a while





	the last goodbye

THE LAST GOODBYE  
Girl with long black hair tied in a pong tail, with a skirt and summer top, was looking down at the hammer against her leg and says "oh my word, joker really does know how to pick them". she sat down, turning her attention to what was going around her before finally watching in silence while Joker was having his fun Scaring people and had left a carding card for the batman  
joker giggled like a madman before saying "look at what we have here" and poked at his Victim without mercy.  
she says "Mr. J" looking a little blue at her thoughts of leaving the joker  
"WHAT" he snapped back at her?!  
"it's just the bat-batman always beats us" she replied in a whimpering voice  
*oh god lord you are turning into a crybaby?!" he replied in angry with a giggle  
"no I am not, I just don't want to be beaten by batzy again, it's just annoying getting beaten by the dark knight!" she snapped back at him.  
A few days passed as Death was looked at her hammer in silence and placed it down saying fine I give up as she brought to her knees and glared at the robin who was standing in front of her as she says "now who told you the joker will come to my rescue as you don't even know if he will come here for me huh?!?!"  
robin pulled death up by her collar and says "I do know the joker and he won't let his sidekick get injured!!!"  
death replied, "then you are a fool, Robin, as I am no side kick off the joker!!!"  
robin says "then you are as good as locked up."  
suddenly the joker came crashing through the doors and of balancing the robin and says "give it up as it's all over Robin."  
death landed back on her knees and was staring at Robin who was going for joker as she realized the fighting style and says "joker be careful!"  
"huh," said joker as he looked at death and says "but we have to stop him right here death as I am responsible for this"  
death stood up and was using her hammer smacking robin on the sides hard.  
joker smiled as he realized that death was distracting Robin so he could work out a way to disarm robin.  
death blocked a punch and says "aren't you got Slow."  
robin says "you are wrong!"  
death was fighting with all she had and smacked Robin on the side without thinking twice.  
robin fell backward as he was taken by complete surprise and says "you got lucky death and next time I won't make it so easy."  
death watched robin retreat for now and says "oh my god!" and was limping slightly and walking behind joker.  
joker glanced at death and says "you are hurt, come back to the base and I will get it seen to."  
death walked toward the car and climbed into the passenger's side of the car.  
joker smiled as he climbed into the driver side of the car and says "hold on tight" and put his foot down hard. but that's when both the joker and death got knocked out as the last thing the joker saw was the bat shape shadow.  
finally in Arkham ayaslum Death started to come around and sat up on the edge of the bed as she saw Joker was thrown in the cell next to her and says "why did you come to save me as I'm not your sidekick anymore?!"  
joker smiled and says "death you don't forget friends and I should have been there for you!!!"  
"yea friends" muttered death and felt the pain her leg.  
joker says "here death some painkillers and I will have to stitch that wound up for you"  
death took the painkillers and says "fine." as she was getting changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt as she reached up blindly and knocked the box down which scarring all of the stuff that was inside as death knelt down and was clearing it up before realizing it was all New paper clips about her being the newer villain and thought there is no way joker kept track of my work as she went to place the box back on the shelf but hadn't heard the footsteps.  
joker walked up behind death and says in a surprised voice "you weren't supposed to find that"  
death says "wait it is true you were keeping tracks on me"  
"well somebody had to look out for you but you haven't done badly for yourself as you have lived up to your name death" Joker replied.  
"but the joker watching out for me as I thought you flew solo," says death  
"I did I mean I do but it just happened that our paths crossed!!!" answered the joker  
death looked down at her feet and says "in another word you were worried about me?"  
joker smiled and says "you never stop worrying about your sidekick."  
"but I'm not your side sick anymore," says death.  
"you were once," said joker with a smile "now you have all grown up."  
death looked at joker and says "I do miss the old ways"  
joker got up and stepped forwards kissed death on the lips.  
death was stunned before wrapping her arms around joker while leaning into the kiss as joker pulled her even closer and was kissing her passionately on the lips but didn't let her go.  
Death stepped backward landing on the bed and pulled joker down on the bed and right on top of her.  
joker lean down kissing her on the lips as he pulled her closer and was running his hands down her shoulders, chest, stomach until he came to her waist and stared at her.  
she nodded her head and placed her hand on his shoulders and lifted her hips off the bed. joker slid her Skirt off and before reaching up, pulling off her shirt as she lay bare in front of him before sitting up and was stripping Joker down to nothing as well as she kissed him again on the lips and wrapped her legs around his ways as they got too caught up in the moment.  
Finally, Joker rolled off death and was laying next to her to catch his breath, saying " what brought this on all of a sudden?"  
A nearly a month has passed as deathstorm sits on the broken watchtower, wondering if anyone cares about her being in pain since no ones seem to notice "what did I do deserve this? she asks in a quiet voice because she was worried about the answer she may get back and looked over the Edge at the fallen Batman and Robin  
A thud is sounded as to heeled feet land on the tower.The young woman in the tight black jeans, cropped top and straight long hair looks down at the other woman. "Are you ok?" She asks  
*deathstorm shrugged her shoulders and replied* " just tired of everything that's been going on." *stares down at the two fallen heroes as if they were nothing more then useless people. before reaching up to her pigtails with a watery smile* " why do things always seem the worst when life is good or even being alone?. when plans are made and then broke..it is always the same way every time"  
"I know the feeling sometimes I'm happy and sad at the same time but mostly sad" the woman replies back fluttering her dark wings a little"its like you get something but there's a huge catch.I hate those catches" she added as she jumped down landing next to the other and looked down.She knew batman she'd met him before....she wanted to meet Robin too but...She let out a sigh*what happened?  
"they were my enemies, and they had to die" She replies with a grim look on her face.  
"You don't look too happy about it" The woman looked down.  
she muttered "I told them to give up but they didn't. "  
The woman jumped down landing next to them.Gently taking batmans hand.Then looking at Robin.She let out a heavy sigh "Your lucky your a friend of Jo's" she said quietly but loud enough so the other heard.She lifted Batman into her arms.Then glanced down at Robin.Not sure what to do.  
death replied "I'm the Villain, after all, what else did you expect, I'm only grim because I gave them a fair warning to step down." she stood up and looked down before turning and leaping off the roof at the other side, before turning once to see that the Watchtower was burning down.  
"Heroes don't back down.We don't know the meaning of the word.....you have a head start I suggest you use it" the woman replied.She shifted Batman making a call and soon.someone was at her side. "Jaden" she greeted the man not in his true form due to someone's power.He picked up the other man.  
death turned with a grin. "it's not like I did kill them as I said they had died but they are still breathing aren't they?!" She knelt down and picked up her hammer from where she had dropped it in the fight.  
the women asked, "Wait then why....."  
death replied "why did I lie? because I don't like them but they keep the joker on his feet so I'll let them live"  
the women replied "your free to go then"  
death replied "I was already leaving as I don't have to stay around" while turning, walking away into the darkness and placed her had against her side. moving it again when she felt the wetness and knew she didn't get out of that fight without a wound.  
the women sigh saying some people  
death stumbled slightly and walk over to Cloudstorm's den. she pushes the doors opened and says "hey I'm back" before her Henchmen came running to help her.   
A young male with short blond hair came running out from a back room. caught death before she hit the ground and says "Death?"  
Death replies "I'm fine, a little winded"   
A young female came running from upstairs to the ground floor and quickly rushed both of them inside. "place her on the table!" The girl snapped as the male did as he was told and watched as the girl went to work on the wound.  
Finally, Death sat up slowly and says "what would I do without you two? Levi and your snow?"  
Levi replied, "probably ended up killing yourself and what happened this time?"  
"fight with batzy and robin..the watch tower was blown up just like we planned!" Death replied while looking around at the little den.  
"so we won?" snow asks in Excitement  
Death nodded her head and answered "yes we wo- But was cut off by a loud crashing sound and got up heading for the doors with her two henchmen following behind her.   
Levi and Snow looked towards the dust that was flying around as snow muttered "what could have cost that kind of thing" as the three of them were just looking around the fallen builds as death saw the trade-mark and says "oh my god it's two-faced!" but was trying to get the dust out of her face.   
The young woman soon got Batman and Robin to the bat cave.She looked around and left them to it.When she heard them stir.She jumped up and flew high onto a small ledge.A small bat sat on her finger and she patted its head.She watched below intently.Robin didn't notice but her friend he did.He looked directly at her then ran off.She was started when she felt a hand push.The bat flew off as she caught herself with her wings.  
"Damn it Bats don't do that," she said.He just gave a small smirk and opened his arms.She flew over hugging him.She thought he was dead and she'd never admitted it killed her almost.


End file.
